


The under-tale

by A_slightly_sad_egg



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universes, First story, Mt ebbot, Other, The Surface, True Pacifist, Underground, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_slightly_sad_egg/pseuds/A_slightly_sad_egg
Summary: Gather round, gather round, for today i will be telling a story.It's a story about humans and monsters, a story of friendship and love.It is also a story about war and strife, and a story about a certain, very determined little kid called Frisk.





	The under-tale

Once upon a time, there was a small village. In this village lived a family, a family consisting of a mother, a father and their child, Frisk.

One day, Frisk decided to go investigate the nearby mountain, Mt. Ebbot. Their parents, however did not agree. They tried to explain to Frisk that nobody had ever returned from there. Frisk, however, did not care for their parents’ opinion, they snuck out of their window that night, and went towards Mt. Ebbot

When they arrived, they were very tired. They looked for shelter of some sort, but could only find a cave. The cave was full of vegetation, golden flowers to be exact. There was also a big hole in the ground near the far end of the cave.

Frisk was overwhelmed with curiosity and absolutely NEEDED to find out why there was a big hole in the cave. Curiously they approached the hole. Unfortunately, just as they were close enough to barely see the bottom, they tripped and fell in.

Frisk fell for what felt like ages. When they finally hit the bottom, they immediately passed out.

When Frisk woke up, they were mostly fine, except for a big bruise on their forehead. Luckily, Frisk had brought a bandage. They put the bandage on and started searching for a weapon. They found a stick, but as soon as they grabbed it, it disappeared.

A weird floating menu appeared soon after, it seemed to be some kind of a game menu.

It said:

**“Frisk LV 1”**

**Items >**

**Stats >**

Frisk reached their hand out and pressed the **_Items_ ** button. A secondary menu appeared over the first one, but so far, it only contained the stick they found.

Frisk curiously pressed the button that said **_Stick_** , but nothing happened. Instead two buttons further down lit up, **_Info_** and _**Equip**._

They tried pressing the **_Info_** button.

**_Stick_ **

 

> _Its bark is worse than its bite_

ATK: 1

The menu closed and the two buttons at the bottom faded.

Frisk proceeded to repeat the same process of pressing buttons, but this time they pressed the **_Equip_ ** button instead. The stick suddenly appeared in their hand, and all menus closed at once.

"Finally", thought Frisk, who was now 100% done with all kinds of menus for today.

At last, Frisk was able to proceed forward. However, as soon as they entered the second room, they immediately wanted to turn back. In the room was some kind of large flower with a face, which seemed to be moving around and mumbling to itself.

Frisk moved forward into the room carefully, as to avoid getting noticed by the flower.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first of five chapters.  
> I really hope that you enjoyed it so far  
> I am pretty much sure that when the first person reads this, not even the first chapter will be finished yet.


End file.
